A Day Out with the Red General (Newer Version)
by Xros-Hero
Summary: This is a one-shot to Digimon Xros Wars Hunters. It acts as a prequel to Digimon Xros Wars Arc 4. It focusses on Taiki and Mizuki.


A Day Out With The Red General: A Digimon Xros Wars One-Shot!

* * *

It has been nearly two weeks since Quartzmon was defeated. Summer break is about to come around soon. Nobody is more excited for the summer break is no other than Sakura Mizuki. Mizuki is seen fishing on a very crafty boat she made herself.

"This feels great." Mizuki said.

"Ever since Tagiru-kun and Gumdramon defeated Quartzmon, the world has been pretty much been in good hands now." Mizuki said.

"I wonder how he's doing." Mizuki thought.

"Kudou Taiki-kun." Mizuki thought.

"He's so cute." Mizuki thought.

Mizuki began to develop a crush on the red general when they first met.

However, rumor has it that Taiki is in love with his best friend, Hinomoto Akari.

"I should have a hang-out with him." Mizuki said.

"But, does Taiki-kun have a crush on me too?" Mizuki thought.

Then, a wave throws Mizuki overboard, causing her to be very wet.

"Well, one way to find out for sure, to go at his school." Mizuki said.

Mizuki went to shore and decided to head to Taiki's school afterwards.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a basketball court near Shinonome Middle School, the red general, Kudou Taiki and his juniors and teammates, Akashi Tagiru and Amano Yuu wree practicing for their basketball game in the next two days.

"Ike, Team Xros Heart!" Funabashi Kiichi hollered.

"Yuu! Fight hard!" Suzaki Airu hollered.

"Give Tagiru a run for his money, Yuu-sama!" Takahashi Mami hollered.

"It's too bad Akari-chan had to miss out on this because of the cold. She would have cheered on Taiki the most." Tsurugi Zenjirou said.

"That's really thoughtful of you to say, Zenjirou-kun." Amano Nene said.

Then, Zenjirou started to blushed rapidly.

"Thank you, Nene-san!" Zenjirou hollered.

There had many changes after the battle with Quartzmon. Ryouma, Ren and Airu all transferred to Shinomone Middle School, putting them in the same class as Tagiru and Yuu. Akari, who unfortunately has a terrible cold, also transferred to Shinomone Middle School, quickly moved from seventh grade to the eighth grade, in order to stay in touch with Taiki. Nene returned to Kyoto to stay with her 12-year old little brother, as she puts her idol career in Hong Kong on hold for a while. As for Aonuma Kiriha, he is still in America.

"Ryouma is still down after what happened." Ren said.

"Ryouma, are you okay?" Airu asked.

"I'll be fine." Ryouma said.

"Ryouma." Airu said.

"Tagiru! Pass the ball!" Yuu shouted.

"No way! You'll slow us down, Yuu!" Tagiru hollered.

Tagiru jumped into the air.

"Special move: Akashi Slam Dunk!" Tagiru shouted.

However, Tagiru bang his head on the glass.

"Ah, so close." Gumdramon said.

"Don't worry, Tagiru. I got this." Taiki said.

Taiki shoot the basketball into the basket.

"Perfect score!" Gumdramon hollered.

Taiki grabbed a bottle of water and started to drink up.

"Great practice, guys!" Taiki said.

"Thanks, Taiki-san!" Yuu hollered.

"We couldn't have done it without you, Taiki-san! Our captain!" Tagiru hollered.

"Taiki-kun!" Mizuki said.

The basketball started to hit Taiki in the cheek.

"Mizuki-san?" Taiki, Tagiru and Yuu asked in unison.

"Long time no see!" Mizuki said.

"What are you doing here, Mizuki-san?" Taiki asked.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm here to see you, silly." Mizuki said.

"Me?" Taiki asked.

"Let's go for a hang-out, Taiki-kun." Mizuki said.

"A hang-out? Don't know if that is such a good idea." Taiki said.

"I'm on board for that!" Tagiru hollered.

"Of course you would, Tagiru." Yuu said.

"C'mon, it would be fun, you'll see." Mizuki said.

Mizuki started to pull Taiki away to head to the local beach.

"Make sure you keep on practicing, guys." Taiki said.

"Okay, Taiki-san!" Tagiru hollered.

* * *

Then, a wide smile came on Tagiru's face.

"Forget practicing. I'm going to follow them." Tagiru said.

"Oh geez, not again." Gumdramon said.

"Oh geez is right." Yuu said.

"C'mon, Gumdramon!" Tagiru hollered.

"Help me." Gumdramon said.

Therefore, Tagiru and Gumdramon went to followed Taiki and Mizuki.

* * *

"First, we'll go surfing." Mizuki said.

"Surfing? Mizuki-san, it's not even summer break yet." Taiki said.

"Don't worry about it, I'll teach you." Mizuki said.

Therefore, Taiki and Mizuki grabbed red and navy blue surfboards.

"Once you get in sync with the waves, you must bend in the legs a little." Mizuki said.

"Can you do that, Taiki-kun?" Mizuki asked.

"I think so." Taiki replied.

Unknown to Taiki and Mizuki, Tagiru and Gumdramon were watching them.

"Perfect! Gumdramon, get the camera ready!" Tagiru hollered.

"Okay, okay. Jerk." Gumdramon said, getting the camera.

"There's some waves!" Mizuki hollered.

Therefore, Mizuki and Taiki swam to the ocean with their surfboards.

"So, um, when are the waves coming in?" Taiki asked.

"Wait for it." Mizuki said.

Then, waves started to splashed on Taiki and Mizuki.

"Remember, Taiki-kun. Try to bend your legs a little once you get coordinated with the waves." Mizuki said.

"Like this?" Taiki asked.

"There you go! You are getting the hang of it now! Race ya!" Mizuki hollered.

"Hey! No fair!" Taiki hollered.

Taiki and Mizuki started to race each other in the waves.

"Click!" Tagiru hollered.

Tagiru clicked on the camera.

Taiki fell to the water after seeing that flash.

"Taiki-kun!" Mizuki hollered.

"Are you alright, Taiki-kun?" Mizuki asked.

"Yep! I'm alright." Taiki replied.

"I think that's enough surfing for today." Mizuki said.

"C'mon, I got something else planned for us." Mizuki said.

"Well, I guess we could leave them alone now." Gumdramon said.

"Hold it!" Tagiru hollered, pulling Gumdramon.

"First, Akari-san and now, Mizuki-san! Taiki-san really knows how to treat a woman. Too bad, I cannot even do it with Mami or Airu. Mami's gaga over Yuu and Airu is actually crushing on him and Ryouma at the same time." Tagiru said.

"Why are you telling me this?" Gumdramon asked.

"Put on this costume, I'd steal it from Hong Kong." Tagiru said.

"You got to be kidding me." Gumdramon said.

* * *

Taiki and Mizuki were seen collecting seashells. Tagiru and the disguised Gumdramon managed to took pictures. Then, Taiki and Mizuki were at a festival, with hilarious disasters after another. Tagiru and Gumdramon also took pictures of them at the festival. Afterwards, Taiki and Mizuki were fishing. However, a fish pulled Taiki into the water. Tagiru took a picture just in time. Taiki and Mizuki went back to shore.

"That fish did not want to be caught, didn't it?" Mizuki asked.

"Nope." Taiki said.

Then, Taiki started to sneezed on Mizuki's shoulder.

"Sorry." Taiki said.

"That's okay, Taiki-kun!" Mizuki said.

Then, the ice cream man handed chocolate and vanilla ice creams to Mizuki.

"Thanks." Mizuki said.

Mizuki handed the chocolate ice cream to Taiki.

"Thank you, Mizuki-san." Taiki said.

Then, Mizuki dipped some of her vanilla ice cream on Taiki's nose.

"Hey! I got vanilla on my nose." Taiki said.

"I say that it's a good improvement on you!" Mizuki hollered.

"You want to play that way? Here is my comeback!" Taiki hollered.

Taiki dipped some of his chocolate ice cream on Mizuki's nose.

"Now that's what I called a good improvement." Taiki said.

Taiki and Mizuki started to laugh afterwards.

"Aw. How cute!" Tagiru said.

"But, I totally shipped Akari-san with Taiki-san." Tagiru said.

"Can't you shut up, Tagiru?" Gumdramon asked.

"That was a very fun round." Taiki said.

"Sure was." Mizuki said.

Then, Mizuki pulled Taiki and kissed him on the lips. Taiki became shocked and started to push Mizuki a little bit.

"Mizuki-san, what were you doing?!" Taiki asked, being a little shocked.

"Kissing you. I am so sorry, Taiki-kun. It was a force of habit. The truth is that I'm in love with you, Taiki-kun." Mizuki replied.

Then, Taiki started to smile.

"I'm really flattered, Mizuki-san." Taiki said.

"You are?" Mizuki asked.

"Yes. I actually started to have a crush on you when we first met. I want to show you something." Taiki said.

Taiki took out a plastic frame of a picture from his pants pocket.

"Do you see this girl in the picture? This is my best friend, Hinomoto Akari." Taiki said.

"She looks really beautiful, Taiki-kun." Mizuki said.

"She is. I am actually in love with her. I have been in love with Akari for as long I remembered." Taiki explained.

"The truth is, I have sort of have trouble telling Akari my true feelings for her." Taiki said.

Then, Mizuki grabbed Taiki's hand.

"You and Akari-chan will make a great couple, Taiki-kun. I hope that I can be friends with her someday." Mizuki said.

"I had a good time with you today, Mizuki-san." Taiki said.

"Me too, Taiki-kun. It was really fun, wasn't it?" Mizuki asked.

"Sure was!" Taiki replied.

"Let's stay friends forever." Taiki said.

"Friends forever!" Mizuki hollered.

Taiki and Mizuki did a pinkie promise to each other.

"Well, I better get going." Mizuki said.

Then, Mizuki kissed Taiki on the cheek. Taiki smiled afterwards.

"See you around, Taiki-kun!" Mizuki hollered.

"See you, Mizuki-san!" Taiki hollered.

* * *

"Come out, you two. I know that it was you guys following us." Taiki said.

Tagiru and Gumdramon came out from their hiding place.

"Sorry, Taiki-san. Couldn't resist." Tagiru said.

"How did you know?" Gumdramon asked.

Taiki's partner and digimon best friend, Shoutmon appeared.

"Ou-sama!" Gumdramon hollered.

"You are going to be in so much trouble once we get back!" Shoutmon hollered.

Shoutmon hits his microphone at Gumdramon.

"Ow! That hurts! I did not want to be a part of it anyway!" Gumdramon hollered.

"C'mon, let's head back to the basketball court." Taiki said.

"Right!" Shoutmon, Tagiru and Gumdramon hollered in unison.

Therefore, Taiki, Shoutmon, Tagiru and Gumdramon headed back to the basketball court.

"Best hang-out ever." Mizuki said.

* * *

**Did you enjoyed it?**


End file.
